CM Puma
CM Puma is a wrestler from the world of YouTube who decided to try his hand at the world of CAW. He is signed to XWP where he is a former NXT International Champion, Anarchy Champion and final YouTube Heavyweight Champion of which he had 3 reigns with. XWP (2017-present) Season 1: XWP NXT & International Champion CM Puma made his XWP Debut in the NXT Championship Tournament beating Flamer in the first round. He would beat Blake Douglas and Sean Avery in the next 2 rounds to advance to the finals where he lost to Johnny Ken Ellis at Take Over: London. At Take Over: Chicago, he would lose to Vandy Phoeuk. At Take Over: Toronto, he would beat Flamer & TKE to become Number 1 Contender to Abigor's NXT International Championship. At Take Over: Dallas, he would win the NXT International Championship. Season 2: International Title Reign & 2x YouTube Heavyweight Champion At Take Over: Seattle, Puma would retain his Title in a rematch against Abigor. At Take Over: Brooklyn, Puma would retain his Title in a 6 Man Battle Royal beating Johnny Ken Ellis, Blake Douglas, Mohammad Khan, TKE & Quincy Demont. At Take Over: Frankfurt, CM Puma would lose his Title to Sean Avery in a Fatal 4 Way Match also involving Vixx & Vandy Phoeuk. Puma would lose in his rematch at Take Over: Mexico. On the NXT after Mexico, Puma would beat Self-Proclaimed YouTube Heavyweight Champion James Falcon, that gave him a chance for the Title. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Puma would win the YouTube Heavyweight Title from James Falcon. At Summerslam, Puma would make his Main Roster debut losing in a 6 Man Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title. At Nightmares, Puma would lose his YouTube Heavyweight Title to Chris Danger. On the RAW After Survivor Series II, CM Puma would win the YouTube Title back from Chris Danger with help from a distraction by Sean Avery. At Royal Rumble, CM Puma would be pinned in the Cruiserweight Title Triple Threat before entering the Royal Rumble at Number 18 where he would be eliminated by Chris Danger. At WrestleMania 2 in the Pre-Show, CM Puma would defeat Creep-E to retain his YouTube Championship. Season 3: Feud with Sean Avery, Injury & Final YouTube Champion On the Raw after WrestleMania, CM Puma would defeat Connor to become the Number 1 Contender to the Cruiserweight Championship. He then was challenged by Sean Avery to also put his YouTube Title on the line to make it a Champion vs Champion Match which Puma accepted. At Outlaw, Puma would lose to Sean Avery, losing his YouTube Title in the process. The finish of the match caused CM Puma to be injured and it's unknown when he will return from injury. He would return on the Raw after Survivor Series where he would challenge James Falcon to a match for the YouTube Championship. At Royal Rumble, Puma would defeat James Falcon/Fatal to become a 3 Time YouTube Champion. On the following Raw, Puma would retain the Title against Phenom. At Danger Zone, Puma would Main Event the show in the XWP Championship Chamber in a losing effort. At WrestleMania 3, Puma would retain the YouTube Title against Creep-E in a rematch from their previous encounter on the WrestleMania 2 Pre-Show. Following this, the YouTube Championship would be retired leaving Puma as the final Champion. Season 4: Anarchy Champion CM Puma would make his first Season 4 appearance at a Live Event winning and losing the Anarchy Championship in the same night. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP NXT International Champion - 1x * XWP YouTube Heavyweight Champion - 3x (Final) * XWP Anarchy Champion - 1x